


Give You The World

by treatpeoplewithfluff



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treatpeoplewithfluff/pseuds/treatpeoplewithfluff
Summary: Two broken hearts reach foreachother while the world erupts in flames.They both cry as the worldfights against them and tear them to pieces .Can they save eachother before it's too late?(Coming soon)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Give You The World

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is still a work in progress, I don't know when it will be posted. I'm a really slow updater just to warn you lol. Sorry, I know I shouldn't post this but I just hope it will remind me to write if I do..I could be wrong oof

I'm currently working on this, I'm just really forgetful so I'm just kinda just posting this as a reminder lol. 

Sorry...

But here's a little bit of it.

* * *

_ People say she's a bad girl, others say she's just a mystery. They liked to assume that she brings destruction everywhere she goes. They say she kills, that's she's a heartbreaker. No one dares to go up and start a conversation with her. They just stare like cowards.  _

_ They say she's dangerous.  _

_ She smirks whenever people talk about her. It brings her satisfaction when they scamper away when she looks their way. No one knows the truth about her and she loves it. She loves it when guys try to seduce her, only to fail and walk away with bruised egos. She loves it when people assume she's a good girl, just with a bad attitude.  _

_ She's a monster they say. She's a slut that will leave you with a broken heart. Some even tried to say she killed a boy or girl, which got a snort out of her. People like to assume, they don't care who they are they are assuming about, just the story.  _

_ Marinette is definitely no killer nor slut, she's just a girl who learned that if you stay quiet, you can't hurt anyone, or yourself. She's just a hurt little high schooler with broken dreams, with a broken heart.  _

_ At age 15, her friends abandoned her for a lying snake and the only one who knew the truth moved away. She was all alone in a fight she had no chance of winning, not when her supposedly best friend was fighting against her. Even her parents believed the rumors, believed she slept around and hurt everyone she talks to. She had no proof to tell them that they were wrong otherwise. She felt like an orphan now a days. Beside Tikki, Marinette was all alone, she was lonely. Everyone left her. _

_ Even her partner. _

_ The day before he left, they got into a huge argument, they fought like they never fought before, screaming words at each other while tears streamed down their faces. And then she left him on the rooftop without even saying goodbye. She didn't know the words she said to him were her last, she didn't know he was going to leave, leaving her when she needed him. He was her rock, her savior. He was her everything, and then he disappeared. She wants to be mad at him, to never think about him again, but she can't. He was her partner, and she forgave him instantly. She missed him and it hurt her, but worst of all? _

_ She realized too late that she fell in love with him. _


End file.
